A Night To Remember (Sasuke X Reader)
by Yuna Kagesaki
Summary: The lemon from my story on quote from Family Love Game enjoy Sasuke and (Name) head for a love hotel for some lemon... :)


Sasuke and (name) had walked into a hotel closest from where they were at sasuke was carrying (name) bridal style laying her down on the king size bed he crawled on top of her. "(Name)~" he cooed resting his hand down by her waist rubbing it slowly his other hand resting by her head to hold him up. "Sasuke" she whispered a blush never leaving her cheeks. Sasuke leaned down capturing her lips with his own he kissed her softly and passionately wanting to take things slow.

Moving his hand down to her ankle he slipped it inside her kimono now having it rub her inner thigh very close to her white panties. (Name) began to feel hot her breathing hitched as she pulled away from the kiss, she couldn't help but feel butterflies in her stomach and feeling somewhat wet between her legs. It amazed even sasuke himself that he could make her feel this way from just a kiss and a little skin to skin contact.

Diving back in he kissed her once more slipping his tongue in her mouth teasing her own to join his in a dance. There tongues fought for dominance, but sasuke had won that battle moving his tongue around he felt every inch of her warm cavern. She tasted like honey with a faint hint of strawberries. (Name) moaned into the kiss wrapping her arms around his neck bring him closer to her chest.

Sasuke had soon pulled away removing his hand from her thigh he undid the belt around her waist before slipping his hand in once more having it rest against her stomach he slid his hand up having the kimono come undone and lay underneath her by her sides. He smirked looking down at her, (name) blushed covering her chest "do-don't look" she stuttered looking away from him.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk now this won't do how do you expect me to make love to you if i can't see you fully naked (name)" he cooed removing her hands now pinning them above her head. "That's better" with his free hand he reached down and undid the hook of her bra now having her breast exposed to him and only him. (Name) blushed even more looking down her eyes held shut ' _s-so embarrassing'_ she thought feeling a cold hand squeeze her left breast she yelped her eyes snapping open.

"Sasuke! AH~!" she moaned her back arching feeling him take a nipple between his index and thumb rubbing it softly and slowly. "You like that don't you" he whispered in her ear, leaning down he took her right breast in his mouth sucking and licking all round her erect bud. "Sasu-sasuke" she moaned even louder her breathing turning into short pants, she looked down at him meeting clouded lust filled onyx eyes.

Sasuke looked up at her releasing her abused nipple with a pop sound before gently blowing on it causing her to shudder closing her eyes once more. He continued to stare in your eyes as he gently squeezed your breast again. You gave a soft moan, gently nibbling at the bottom of your lip. You knew why Sasuke was watching you the entire time; turning you on turned him on. He gripped your breast harder, moving it slightly in the palm of his hand. You closed your eyes slightly, your mouth hanging open slightly.

You felt Sasuke's hand move away from your own to reach up to your chin. He closed your mouth and then gave you a much less passionate kiss than before. He kissed you a little rougher while moving your breast faster. You sunk your nails into his chest slightly, earning a small grunt from him. You felt his tongue pushing and shoving at your lips, trying to regain entrance. At this point in time, you didn't even try to hold back. You allowed him access once more, his tongue vigorously forcing its way into your mouth again.

His tongue danced and twirled around yours while your felt his fingers slowly grab the edge of your panties. He pulled them down. You whimpered from the cold, wanting to be warm again. As if hearing your plea, Sasuke's hand moved down to your womanhood He pulled away from the kiss to look down at you. He wanted to see what he could do to you. To make you feel over the edge and see stars.

He stuck two fingers out reaching over to the drawer next to the bed he pulled out some lube(it's a love hotel it has this things ready) putting some of the cold liquid on his fingers he lightly teased your womanhood starting from the bottom he ran his fingers up, you shivered at the sudden touch panting once more. Sasuke laid down now being face to face with your private area, he smirked slowly sticking a finger in he lightly pulled in and out, soon running his tongue over your lips.

You arched your body off the bed, sinking your nails into his shoulders as his gifted tongue flicked and twirled around your womanhood. You suddenly felt cold on the upper part your body as his other hand moved up to your other breast. He looked up at you to see your face full of lust for him. He smiled softly before giving a light squeeze to your breast.

The excitement that had been growing in the pit of your abdomen now was becoming unbearable. You had never been so excited in your life! Suddenly, Sasuke stopped. You blinked and looked down to see him looking at you his onyx eyes staring into your (eye color) eyes.

"W-why did you stop?" you stuttered, the lust apparent in your moved up so he was now hovering over you, looking down at you he smiled some. Your breasts were still exposed to him so you quickly tried to cover them with your hands once more now coming back from your mini-high. Sasuke suddenly grabbed your wrists, pinning your hands above your head. His lips were a few centimeters away from yours.

"Don't cover yourself (name) you're beautiful" he whispered into your ear. You felt his hand slide down your body slowly, slipping right down your womanhood once more. You arched your back in deep pleasure as he rubbed your clit with his middle finger slowly. He was watching you the entire time, seeing your facial expression to see what you really liked. He pushed and rubbed your clit faster, making you moan and gasp his name.

He slipped his fingers back inside of your womanhood. You bit your bottom lip as you felt him insert a third finger slowly. He slowly began stretching out your womanhood, trying to ensure that it wouldn't hurt to bad when he fully penetrated you. He stared down your pleasure filled face.

"You're so wet..." he whispered softly, pumping his fingers faster. He pulled his fingers out, you whimpered at the sudden lost of warmth making him smirk.

He suddenly leaned in, giving you a quick kiss, and then moved lower down your body. You stared down at him, gripping the dark sheets in between your fingers as he kissed the area between your breasts, slowly moving lower. He ran his tongue across your stomach, sending shivers up your spine. He left light kisses around your navel.

He soon spread your legs wider so he could have enough room to lie in between them. Your face flushed a brilliant red as your breathing became harder. You nearly screamed as you felt Sasuke's wet tongue trail along over your clit. You gripped the sheets as hard as you could, arching your back impatiently as Sasuke continued teasing you. He ran his tongue all along your folds, occasionally pushing his tongue harder on your clit.

"Sa-Sasu-Sasuke please!" you begged out loud, your hips thrusting up closer to his face you heard a soft chuckle from him. His tongue flicked and licked over your clit and folds, making your eyes roll in the back of your head in pleasure. You reached down, taking fistfuls of his soft spiked hair, moaning his name.

You laid still, your head tilted to the side while panting heavily. You felt Sasuke move to your side. You turned your head to look at him. Your (eye color) eyes widened 3 times more than normal size at the sight of his naked body next to you. He was looking at you, but you were busy looking down at his hardened manhood. The tip of it was a crimson color, pre-cum already leaking out of it.

"Sasu-Sasuke..." you whispered, staring down wide-eyed at his manhood. Sasuke knew what you meant, so he leaned in, kissing your cheek and whispered in your ear,

"Don't worry...I'll be gentle."

You nodded slowly, but you still couldn't take your eyes off of it while he moved in between your legs. He looked at you while spreading your legs wider. You finally tore your eyes away from his length to look into Sasuke's dark onyx eyes. He was staring at you with such want, such need, it made your heart swell. Sasuke leaned in and kissed you deeply as the tip of his manhood pressed against your entrance.

In a fluid motion he entered you. Your eyes widened as your walls stretched to his size. You were surprised to hear a loud grunt come from him.

"Y-you're so tight!" he hissed through gritted teeth, his eyes shut in utter bliss. Although he was in his sanctuary, he let you adjust to his size before he began to move. Finally, you moved your hips up, gesturing him to continue. He nodded and began a slow and easy pace, trying to make sure you were comfortable first.

As soon as the pain subsided, it was as if you were in paradise. It was pleasure like you had never felt before. You grabbed him, holding him closer to you. Your bouncing breasts mashed against his bare chest, causing you to both moan in unison. You sunk your nails into his back as he smashed his lips against yours. One of his hands reached down to grab your hips, making you move along with his thrusts.

Once you got his rhythm down, you could feel your body sliding across the sheets of the bed. You could feel your own climax approaching, making your body burn for more. Sasuke lowered himself so he was close to your face, his soft lips touched your bring you into a mind blowing passionate kiss filled with nothing but love and lust, while continuing thrusting. "Sasuke~" you cried in pure pleasure pulling away from him arching your back as your walls tightened around his member as you came."(Name)~" sasuke moaned taking your hand in his as his fingers intertwined with yours.

He wrapped his arms around you in a strong yet soft embrace, as he pulled you closer to him, your head resting on his chest with his arm around your waist. You could feel his heart still racing "(Name) I love you" sasuke whispered in your ear stroking your soft (hair color) hair. You blushed some and snuggled into his warm chest "I love you too, Sasuke" you smiled. the two of you stayed like that as you fell asleep in each others arms.

A/N: Again to make this clear this is for sasuke's birthday it has nothing to do with the story so when i post chapter 46 don't think that sasuke and reader actually did it. This was for fun and a gift to all readers 3


End file.
